


Randomized

by TheAmazingSpoon



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Birth, Childbirth, Furry, I only updated it with better spacing but decided to leave it as is, Iris the dead and abandoned OC, Magical Pregnancy, Very Minor, also a old fic so please excuse how bad it is, graphic depictions of birth, minor weight gain and boob growth, multiple pregnancy, rapid pregnancy, so you can all see how bad I was back when I wrote this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingSpoon/pseuds/TheAmazingSpoon
Summary: Iris makes a serum to produc randomized offspring, the only thing certain about them is the mother's DNA.Good thing she has a pal to test it on.





	Randomized

Iris phoned up Yerit, the hoodie wearing naga knew her goat-like friend was always eager to test out some of her products and play with the after-effects. 

After convincing the insectoid lass to come round Iris slid over to her table and stirred her melting pot.   
The room didn't look much like a typical 'potions lab' you see in your movies, it was your normal kitchen but with a selection of rather bright and unusual products replacing the usual food stuffs, a large metal pot was simmering away on the stove.   
Producing a wooden spoon Iris stirred the thick creamy mixture within as it bubbled away gently, maybe adding some food colouring would be good the beige/yellow goop wasn't exactly appetizing. 

It was a randomizing pregnancy goo, designed to mimic natural pregnancies it caused the female ingesting to release a random amount of eggs which would be fertilized by the same goop (How? A magician never gives out her tricks) but that was not the end of it, there was still the possibility of eggs splitting, or a baby growing larger than the standard baby size, perfect for someone who wanted a random surprise. 

Iris was well aware there were other pregnancy products which did the same but on a more decisive level allowing more control over what happened but it would be more fun this way. Leaning over the pot and smelling the warm mixture she grasped a vial of amber stimulant and tipped it right in. Then a second vial. Now for sure this would give a big surprise to the taker.

Yerit was pretty silent as she slipped into Iris's front shop. Both women were quiet at first and it usually took a few moments for them to get into the swing of talking but the ladies had developed an understanding in their silence.   
Iris waved a hand and gestured her to the back rooms. 

Yerit was about to take seat at the table when Iris shooed her further back around the place, Yerit did not bother arguing as she was lead to a room she had been in many times before a room that was large and featureless save for a tiny, tiny table with notes placed upon it, a pile of cushions in the corner and a vent in the ceiling. The room was a decent temperature but the awful 'sterile white' it had been painted always made Yerit squint a little as she entered.   
This was the place Iris tested out her concoctions, it only needed the essentials.   
Yerit positioned herself dead centre of the room with hands on hips awaiting the explanation of what was fully going to happen. Iris merely grinned and handed her a large spoon of something disgusting.

“Shit I'm not gonna eat that! What the hell is it?” She clasped a hand to her nose

“Trust me on this It's going to be great!” Iris held the spoon out further to her “You like getting a belly right?”

Yerit pondered for a split second before tipping her head “Yeah, I do”

“You'll certainly get a new random body shape with this!” Iris chuckled keen to keep s much of the goops ability as secret as possible.   
Yerit took the spoon from her outstretched hand and took a few steps away, she'd always tested out Iris's stuff before she shrugged, guess this time it was just the appearance putting her off, letting out a puff of air from her nostrils Yerit stuffed the spoon in her mouth and swallowed it. 

As quickly as the spoon went in Iris grabbed a pen and paper intent to quickly document the next few hours or so, Yerit shuffled her feet as she described aloud how she was feeling. 

She could feel the thick mixture ooze down her throat, she could practically feel it move into her stomach but what made her feel a bit confused as the smooth feeling kept going straight down into her crotch, Yerit gasped as she felt a prickle of pleasure in her nethers and the smooth feeling became warm and spread itself up her body.   
A small gurgle emanated from her body as changes began to take effect. Yerit started to rock her hips from side to side as fat began pooling on her butt cheeks, her roaming hands pulled up to her chest and she could feel her breasts swell into her waiting hands her nipples slowly darkening and beginning to point out as the mammary tissue swelled. 

She threw a look back to Iris who had pleasantly noted down the effects, paying no mind to her arousal

“The belly comes last as it’s a more delicate effect” She grinned sensing what exactly what the querying glance was about.

Yerit slowly knelt herself down in the pile of cushions, the sudden weight of her breasts, now five times their original near-flat size was beginning to hurt her back, placing her elbows down in front of her she laid on her hands and knees rocking back and forth moaning pleasurably as her chest swang beneath her. 

Within her womb the slightly more delicate task of beginning a baby was under way as the two eggs released divided at a rapid pace each splitting and splitting again before dividing, the sudden surge in occupants began inflating Yerit like a balloon, only a tiny round bump was visible at first but it quickly grew in no time at all to encompass her entire stomach, already appearing full term with one Yerit instinctively rolled onto her side allowing the ever expanding belly room, it now looked full with twins but not a single hint of movement as the round belly surged outwards pinning Yerit to the ground as the increased belly size added to the fat around her ass and with more occupants in her womb than initially expected her breasts began filling up again with more milk. 

Yerit rolled onto her front, panting continually with the effort as Iris finally came over and helped her up into a slightly more comfortable position, squatting beside her friend Yerit felt herself being slowly pushed up by her swelling womb becoming tight around the large litter within.   
Iris rubbed the side of Yerit's belly hoping to ease some of the pressure but instead managed to feel the first kicks of life within while Iris grinned Yerit swore loudly, just because they started moving did not mean they had grown fully and her belly suddenly surged outwards trying to complete the last stages of growth. 

Iris grabbed onto Yerit's side in an attempt to comfort her, she furrowed her hidden brow with some confusion as she tried to think of a good position to place her friend in as the massive gravid sphere adorning her front was close to touching the ground even with her stood upright. Iris began shifting cushions trying to make a cradle for Yerit to rest her belly on, seeing the crescent of pillows being built up for her Yerit shuffled awkwardly over to the corner as her feet practically creaked and groaned with the displeasure of moving such weight and she herself was forced to try and carry as much of her taught, heaving belly in her hands.  
It was no easy feat to hold onto her skin may have become as taut as a drum but that didn't stop the surface from rippling like the sea with many little feet and hands as the restless brood within her still attempted to grow into what was left of the limited space of their mother's womb. 

Yerit gasped out the first words she had said since her belly began to grow “Hurry” She urged as she waddled over barely coping with the ridiculous weight Iris gave up neatly placing the cushions and shoved the last in place for Yerit to drop down into, something she gladly did.

“Shit...” she gasped “How many do you reckon that is?” Yerit patted the top of her belly and wincing a little as a couple of bumps appeared on her skin as if reciprocating the touch

“It's random, the whole thing was completely random, there could be any amount of babies of any size in there” Iris grinned her widest grin. Iris leant forwards to examine her friends round belly when she spoke up again

“Might've liked that nugget of information first” she grinned and Iris grinned back

“I always keep them a surprise from you” she retorted “It’s part of the fun” Iris only lessened her grin when Yerit let out a tiny gasp, looking her up and down for a cause her eyes were quickly drawn to what appeared to be some discolouration at her vagina, Yerit only squeaked at what must've been a heaving contraction. After a quick pregnancy this was only to be expected Iris thought as she whipped round behind her friend and gently pressed at her ass to get a better feel of her dilation, which was seemingly desperate to get the unborn children out, she was almost there but it wasn't a pups head at her nethers

“What's happening? I can feel my stomach tightening but nothing else” Yerit motioned back

“Try pushing” Iris responded watching Yerit's plump lips, Yerit keened quietly as she waited for another contraction, stronger than the previous two Yerit strained through gritted teeth as she bore down with the pain

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFAAAAAAHHHHHHHYAAAH” She screeched out as if attempting a word, as she pushed she had felt as if something exploded from her nethers, the membrane on her waters had held up through the early moments of her accelerated labour only to burst as she pushed, drenching the front of Iris hoodie in a torrent of amniotic fluids. With the water out of the way Yerit's contractions bumped it up a notch as suddenly her entire belly clenched with a massive contraction that had her screaming in a pitch she didn't know she could reach

“Don't stop pushing” Iris encouraged

“FUCK YOU!” Was all Yerit could snap back as her body heaved with another powerful contraction pushing the first of her offspring down her birth canal, Iris reached in her hoodie's front pocket and pulled out some oil she had prepped knowing the likely consequence of this experiment and rubbed it on Yerit's swollen lips as she pushed causing a turquoise almond shape to appear between them

“Yes that's it! Not bad!” Iris attempted some encouragement which was about to get a not-so-curt reply which was cut off by another screech as Yerit pushed again.   
The almond shape pushed out into more of an oval as Yerit did not stop pushing and strained with the effort.

“No no only push with a contraction!” Iris scolded

“Nnhh T-they're soooo c-closse... it's... like the-they don't... stop” She whined with tears pricking her eyes.

“Don't worry you're doing marvellous” Iris attempted to comfort only to be drowned out by another wailing contraction “Yes! Keep going, keep going, snout, eyes yes!” Iris darted her hands out forwards to catch hold of the baby's head amongst the small burst of fluids accompanying it “We have a head!”

“Oh really? I thought I just pushed out a melon!” Yerit snapped and pushed down again with another roar of effort, her round belly visibly clenching with the contraction the shoulders were quick to pop out into waiting arms along with the rest of the infant sliding out.

Iris seemed a little shocked at suddenly holding a crying newborn, it wasn't something she'd actually done before.   
Unsure of how to react and Yerit screaming as another turquoise almond began pushing its way out Iris cut the baby free and moved to the wall where all the cushions not used in Yerit's supporting pile were and placed it down before returning to Yerit and to helping the second child's head out.   
This time it seemed a little smaller than before and the head popped out in a few moments, Yerit still swore profusely as it left her. Iris gently tugged upon the pup as Yerit strained with the current contraction and the rest of the pup flopped out quicker than the first, repeating the process she had done with the first child she cleaned it up and went to place it with it's elder brother. 

Placing the second crooning child down with its... brother Iris noticed something that confirmed her potion did indeed produce a randomised pregnancy the little guy's were identical. Iris went to tell the good news to Yerit but instead added to her pained scream with a surprised yelp, the third cub was already out to one shoulder!   
Swinging her long lower half round Iris wrapped her tail up in a coil beneath the pup in time to catch it. Sighing with relief Iris tended to the third her brow furrowing deeper and deeper as she did, ignoring her friend screech in agony again this third pup was most definitely identical to the other two. Placing the third boy down with it's two brothers it most definitely was identical Iris scratched her head, it certainly produced something different than what she expected.

Behind her Yerit pushed down on the fourth pup with great effort, it was slightly larger than the last and taking it's sweet ass time to move down, placing her hands on the ground in front of her Yerit began to rock back and fourth now her stomach had shrunk a little, the rhythmic motions helped ease the child down to her stretched opening as Iris returned to help Yerit in her birthing task.  
Yerit could feel the child as it spread her out, after three others it did not feel as painful as before but nowhere near easier.

Iris cheered her on as she gently pulled on the fourth child to try and ease the workload, and it did the fourth popped out into her waiting hands with a gush of fluid

“Holy shit girl” Iris swore, Yerit may have decided to snap at her for the curse but over the course of her labour she probably spouted a few.

“What?” Yerit grunted through contractions wincing as she could feel still more kicks within.

“You just gave birth to identical quadruplets!” She chirped

“Great great... Maybe” Yerit huffed “I could muster up some more excitement if I still wasn't in labour!” Iris muttered some kind of 'alright alright' and promptly rubbed more oil on Yerits lips to ease it. Yerit hissed as her lips quivered under the touch fighting between arousal and pain as a fifth pup bore down against her opening like a ton of bricks, this baby may not be as big as the other but she could feel it being way heavier than the last bunch. Yerit rocked back and forth over her distended belly as more painful contractions twisted her face in agony.   
Holding her breath Yerit put all of her energy into pushing, clenching every muscle possible she felt on fire as it crowned fully before deciding it wanted no further right now

“God help me I'm getting you out of me right now!” she screeched with the next contraction bearing down with all of her dwindling might popping the child out in barely no time at all, it's sudden departure sending a ripple of searing pain straight back up Yerit's body. Iris took the dark blue infant in her arms to be dried off and tended to, checking it over Iris confirmed that this was the first girl of the litter

“First little lady here” She beamed back happily putting it down, Yerit barely responded as the sixth was already progressing way faster than the previous cubs, it's head was already out struggling to hold the cub for just a few seconds more Yerit rolled onto her side letting the pup slide out onto the floor before Iris could even get to her.   
Taking the chance Yerit shot a quick glance over her deflated belly to take a look at the small blue pup exercising its lungs before Iris took it for cleaning. Grunting with the effort Yerit flicked her tail behind her and took the traditional 'sat upright with legs spread' pose, with her back supported by the cushions she hoped the extra help from gravity will get the, hopefully, last pup out easier.   
Iris returned placing herself between her legs and squarely in Yerit's blurry vision, hissing Yerit felt the seventh baby move down much larger than the last it required a few angry pushes to get it through the birth canal where it seemed to stop at the exit

“FUCKING GOD!” Yerit swore out “Fuck-fucking shit is stuck it wont move!” She squealed through pushing

“Don't worry about a thing” Iris brushed it off and leaned over Yerit placing her hands down atop the significantly smaller belly she helped push down on number seven. Yerit only screeched louder as her friends pushing only made it more painful for her and made her attempts at pushing more feverish as the desire for the pups evacuation from her body only increased. This pup stretched her wider and the others and felt awful, it's size slowed its progression down as it only inched out slowly with each push.

“Get the head out and I can help by pulling” Iris crooned in a sympathetic manner

“Go fuck yourse-eeehh-AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!” Yerits insult was stopped in its tracks as Iris pushed down with another contraction, Yerit pushed harder than ever before fuelled by anger at the pups utter refusal to move forcing it further and further out with increasing pressure building behind it they erupted as a geyser of amniotic fluid when it's head finally emerged along with a scream of relief.   
True to her word Iris held the child in her hands and began to help it along, reaching forwards herself Yerit grabbed her knees and brought them up as close as she could manage to her chest before pushing down the instant she felt the next contraction building. Their combined effort finally brought the pup out with a great release of pressure and a happy sigh quickly drowned out by the newest pups loud caterwauling at the new cold world.   
Sneering Yerit tried to lie back down her body stiff and aching from the births, she yelped angrily as Iris grabbed her around the waist feeling her middle up and down

“No no no no! Stay sat up! Your stomach is still hard you're not done yet!” She rubbed her belly up and down enticing the smallest flutter of motion in her still hard stomach

“No no, no more” Yerit whined as she still dropped back only to weakly prop herself up on her elbows

“Don't worry you'll be-” Iris stopped mid-sentence, her words would've been drowned out anyway as Yerit heralded her next contraction with an ear splitting screech, pushing the pup down with enough force that the small guy's head practically popped right out! Iris hurriedly grabbed the pups head and began gently pulling as Yerit pushed down the last pup was not hard to birth and it was followed by the afterbirth quite quickly. 

Disregarding anything Iris may try to say Yerit rolled onto her side and curled up in the cushions completely drained of energy. Allowing her friend the respite Iris cleaned up the pup and placed it with it's siblings before sidling up to Yerit who already looked asleep.

“Guess what” she chirped

“No”

“That's not a guess”

“No” 

“'No' is not a guess” Iris frowned “It's good news anyway!”

“Tell me then let me bleedin' sleep okay!?” Yerit snapped

“You won't believe it but you had two sets of identical Quadruplets! Four boys and four girls!” Iris waved her hands for excited emphasis

“Fuck” was all Yerit said, more into the pillow than to Iris who giggled loudly.

“It was designed to produce a random pregnancy!”.


End file.
